


First Snow

by GuinnyofBern



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Mistletoe, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuinnyofBern/pseuds/GuinnyofBern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first snowfall of the year, but Natsu is stuck at home sick! Can Lucy find a way to bring snow to her sick friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snow

     The blond celestial wizard sighed. First she gets sick during the rainbow blossom festival and now her partner, the fire dragon slayer of all people, gets sick right after the first snowfall. She had really been looking forward to spending the day with Natsu and Happy. The snow looked so beautiful. Lucy began to regret turning down Levy’s invitation to spend the day with the girls of Fairy Hills.

     “How can I bring the snow to a sick person?” Lucy asked herself. She tried to think of something to do for Natsu. The girl knew he was just as excited for this day as she was.

     “Knowing Natsu he probably told Happy to go spend the day with Carla,” Lucy said with a sigh while trying to think. She tried to think of something that looked like snow, but was not as cold.

     “I’ve got it!” she said as she ran to her kitchen.

     She looked through her cabinets and sighed. Lucy then went for her keys. “Open, gate of the Ram! Aries! Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!” Lucy said as she summoned Aries and Loke.

     “Loke, Aries, I need help!”

     The two celestial spirits looked at each other with confused expressions.

     “I’ll explain on the way; let’s go!” Lucy said as she began to run out of the door.

     “Lucy, wait up!” Loke said as he and Aries followed after the girl.

 

 

 

     Natsu woke up to hear a knock at his door. He wondered if Carla had rejected Happy again so his blue partner had returned earlier than he planned. When Natsu opened the door he saw Lucy carrying a bag.

     “Lucy?” Natsu said as the girl let herself in and forced Natsu back to his bed. He watched as the celestial wizard walked back and closed his door for him.

     “What brings you here?” he asked the girl as she started to pull objects out of the bag she brought.

     “I thought you could use a warm drink,” she said as she began to make hot chocolate. When it was finished she handed it to the sick dragon slayer. “Drink up,” she said with a smile.

     Natsu smiled back and he thanked her for the drink. “I thought you’d be out with Levy and the others,” he said. His voice sounded funny since his nose was clogged.

     “I couldn’t just go out and have fun while my partner is stuck at home sick, now can I?” she said as she looked at the ceiling. “I know you’ve been looking forward to this day.”

     “Yeah,” Natsu said with a nod. He had been looking forward to walking through the snow with Lucy and also throwing a snow ball at Gray’s head.

     Natsu kept his head down as he finished his drink. “Are you done?” he heard Lucy ask. He nodded and looked up to hand her the mug back. When he did he saw white specks falling from the ceiling.

     “What…?”

     “It’s not the real thing like the blossoms you brought me were…but I didn’t want you to miss out on this day just because you’re sick,” Lucy said as they watched the fake snow fall from the ceiling.

     Natsu looked up to see Aries and Loke were up in the rafters of his house dropping the fake snow from a large wool bag. The fire dragon slayer smiled. “Thank you,” he said with his wide smile. Lucy could not help but smile back at him in return.

     “Looks like Lucy’s plan worked,” Loke said quietly to Aries.

     “Yes. I was surprised when she called us.”

     “Yes…but at least I was able to get this,” Loke said as he took out a small bit of mistletoe from his pocket.

     “That’s--”

     Loke cut Aries off with a kiss as he held the mistletoe over them.

     “It’s not fair if only Natsu gets to have a good day,” Loke said with a smile.

     “Loke,” Aries said. Her face was almost as pink as her hair from his kiss.

     As Natsu and Lucy laughed and threw the fake snow into the air the two celestial spirits kissed once more under the mistletoe before returning to their world.

     “Happy first snow!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my ffn (under same username and story title. I'm slowly starting to move my works over here ^^). Written for a winter writing challenge on tumblr.


End file.
